sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Miller (Second Chances)
Name: Sarah Miller Gender: Female Age: 16 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Math, science, Dungeons and Dragons, video games, watching old movies '''Appearance: Sarah Miller is slightly better looking than average, with straight, unkempt black hair that goes down to her shoulder blades, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, thin eyebrows, and a face that is described as being a mix of ovular and circular. Her ears, which are normally covered by her hair, are small, and sit relatively close to her head, and her nose is small and thin, going straight out from the center of her face. She is 5' 2" and weighs 103 pounds, with the weight spread relatively evenly around her body. At school, she wears jeans and T-shirts with a pair of sneakers, although when she is at home, she will wear a pair of flannel pajamas and a sleeveless top, which she normally wears to bed, as well as a pair of flip-flops when she is up in the house. On the day she was taken, she was wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt over a blue T-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of black sneakers and white socks, as well as a white bandana around her neck in the style of a choker. Under her clothes, she is wearing a white bikini, as her parents persuaded her to bring it along in case the class got to swim with any sea life. Biography: Sarah Miller was born June 25th, 2000 to parents Steven and Sabrina Miller. Steven and Sabrina don't have jobs, as Sabrina's parents are part of the noble French Hautecloque family, and the monthly stipend from Sabrina's family allows Mr. and Mrs. Miller to comfortably live a bohemian lifestyle and pursue their hobbies of painting and writing poetry, which are heavily influenced by the 1960's hippie movement, as well as gardening, as they are vegans and like to grow their own organic food. The nobility has been an issue of little import for Sarah, as the title is ceremonial, and there is little chance of it passing down to her, as the Comte de Hautecloque is Sabrina’s cousin Adrien. Because her parents were very loose, outside of occasionally extolling the virtues of veganism, they would never really set many guidelines on Sarah, often leaving that job to Steven's parents, Mark and Theresa Miller, who had moved in with their son in early 2000, mainly to spend time with their son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. Between the bohemian influence from her parents, and the more conventional influence from her grandparents (Mark was an accountant, while Theresa had been a nurse), Sarah gravitated towards her grandparents' views, bonding with them, especially Mark, over comedy movies from the 1990s such as "Tommy Boy," "Beverly Hills Ninja," and "Half Baked.” Her style of humor is based somewhat off that, mainly talking about drug use in a humorous context, although she has no experience in recreational drugs, either direct or indirect. Sarah's early life was quite uneventful as far as things went. Academically, she did very well, consistently getting high grades. She made a few friends, mostly those that shared her interests, but she was naturally introverted, and did not feel like making an active attempt to meet new people, nor did she stand out to the general student body outside of those friends. When she was eleven, she got into the first of her two big recreational interests, when her grandparents got Sarah an Xbox 360 for her birthday. She gravitated to it very quickly, falling in love with the games that had plots that could be considered on par with those of movies, such as Dragon Age and Destiny. Her second main interest was when one of her friends introduced her to the world of Dungeons and Dragons in the fall of her ninth grade year. She sat in on the game group for a couple sessions before joining in. She's played many classes of characters, and has read through a lot of the sourcebooks, to the point where she is now the Dungeon Master of her own game, enjoying the various branching paths that the game can take. Her father has also joined the group, having also played on and off over the years, and is usually the one to go off enjoying the roleplay as much as possible before getting into action. She has had to change her game due to a combination of chance events and some more unorthodox actions of the characters, but for the most part, the game is going pretty well, and even the adaptations are seen positively by both the players and Sarah, who herself sees adapting to circumstance as a part of the game. The D&D group she plays with and is in charge of are where she knows her closest friends, most of whom come from the fringes of the school society. It is around them that she shares her wit with the most often, and is quite entertaining around them. Around the general student body, though, she is simply another girl. When Sarah ended seventh grade, her grandparents had her take P.J. Hobbs’ ninth grade placement exam for transfer students, given her consistent high grades. She did well enough so that she was given the option to skip eighth grade and go directly to high school, which Sarah accepted. Sarah was a bit of a loner at the time, so the skip from seventh grade to ninth grade did not affect her social life all that much, as she had few friends in her initial year, and simply made friends in her new year with students she happened to meet that shared her interests. She does well in math and science, which she likes due to the more concrete nature of the subjects and her interest in the underlying mechanics of video games and Dungeons and Dragons, and only average in English, history and art, while her grades in PE were below standard, as she has never shown any real interest in athletics, having only performed athletic feats of any sort in the required gym courses at school or running when she's in a hurry. As such, when she exerts herself, she gets tired easily. While her parents are not too concerned, as they have always wanted Sarah to do what made her happy, her grandparents, with emphasis on Theresa, have shown some concern over this issue, as this could make her more susceptible to health problems later in life. This has led to Theresa, with help from Sabrina, cooking meals with more vegetables in them and insisting that Sarah have fruit as often as reasonably possible. Sabrina’s help has been a source of slight annoyance for Sarah, as Sabrina is a vegan, while Sarah, like her grandparents, is not. Right now, Sarah is sliding through senior year, doing relatively well due to a combination of intelligence and studying, and is hoping to get a job at the local mall - even though she doesn't really need the money, she's looking for something to do to pass the time over the summer and fund her D&D hobby until she goes to college. When she is not watching a movie or playing Dungeons and Dragons, she is likely to be playing a video game. She hopes to take on a job in video game design when she is older, and is going to UCLA to achieve a degree in game design, although she is still undesignated at the moment. She is close to her grandparents, whom she still watches classic comedies with. While she bonds with her father over D&D, she sees them more as a much older brother and sister rather than parents, with the parental role having been taken over by her more conventional grandparents. Advantages: Sarah is quite intelligent, and her experience playing and DMing Dungeons and Dragons has made her relatively adaptive when given the opportunity to think about things, and has given her good leadership potential. In the right setting, she is a good team player. Disadvantages: Sarah's strength and endurance are lower than average, as a result of taking more sedentary pursuits, and will likely be relying more on willpower to keep herself going. Her inoffensive nature, while affording her some friends, has also meant that she doesn't have many of them, being relatively unknown to the rest of the student body outside of a name and face. Original Profile: '''Sarah Miller (TV2) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 32 --- Designated Weapon: The Complete Works of H.P. Lovecraft Hardback Edition Conclusion: I hope our little Dungeon Master enjoys the escape offered by her reading material, because the monsters she'll have to contend with otherwise are liable to be a lot less allegorical. The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: decoy73 Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Bunny Barlowe 'Collected Weapons: '''The Complete Works of H.P. Lovecraft Hardback Edition (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Cody Jenkins 'Enemies: 'Bunny Barlowe '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sarah awoke on the cliffs, panicking, before she spotted a nearby group consisting of Brandon Baxter, Maxwell Lombardi, Aria Samuels, and Paris Ardennes. She overheard Paris and Maxwell talking, and Paris's declaration that he would find a way to stop people from killing, which left her unimpressed. She said as much to Baxter and Aria while Maxwell rejoined them, but their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Jasmine King, Brigid Paxton, and Christopher Schwartz, and Jasmine's abrupt attack on Paris. Maxwell and Aria both ran to drive Jasmine off while Brigid and Christopher fled, and Baxter went to Paris's aid. Sarah tried to assist him, but could only offer false reassurance to the greviously injured Paris. Aria saw that Paris was dying, and tried to take his gun to put him out of his misery but Baxter prevented him from doing so, going so far as to throw disinfectant in his face. Blinded and furious, Aria began firing at Baxter and Sarah quickly left the scene before any aggression could be turned on her. The beginning of her next day on the island was not much better, as she discovered the fresh corpse of Blaine Eno in the bathroom of the old warehouse. She quickly got on her way after a bathroom break in a non-violated toilet, narrowly missing Kyran Dean and Adonis Alba in the process. Shortly thereafter she also flitted into and quickly out of a scene, this time knowingly, as she saw Sebastien Bellamy, Kitty Gittschall, and Miranda Millers trying to deal with a sick Kasumi White. Kasumi promptly collapsed, and Sarah decided not to stick around to meet the others. Sometime come Day 3 Sarah was wandering the tunnels. She coughed and alerted someone who demanded she show herself, she did and she determined it was her mutual friend Cody Jenkins. Cody was certainly a strange sort but Sarah trusted him, they got out of the tunnels to play catch up. They talked over their mutually shitty times on the island so far and emerged in the quarry, at a loss for how to proceed. Sarah brought up the idea of a bucket list, but the idea was put on hold by the appearance of Bunny Barlowe. She was a well established murderer so despite her apparent friendliness both Cody and Sarah demanded at gunpoint she go away. She initially complied, but changed her mind, at a distance from them Bunny was able to snipe Sarah, killing her nigh instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Trust me, even if you'd both lived long enough B27 would have picked a dude over you. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Sure. Anywhere's better than here. Did they leave you any of your stuff? Lord knows I could use a hit right now." ''- She never got any weed off of Cody, unfortunately "Bitch, you're just creeping me out. Get out of here." ''- Refusing to play nice with Bunny Other/Trivia Sarah is the youngest student in Second Chances V2. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Sarah, in chronological order. Second Chances V2: *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? *Connect / Disconnect *'Cause We Are Young and We Are Sick *The Lone Gunman *The Use of Common Sense is Secured Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sarah Miller. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Characters